1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for diagnosing a fault of a multi-sensor of a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a motor has been widely used in order to transfer power in various fields of industrial facilities. Recently, as the demand for a technology capable of accurately controlling various process facilities increases, the necessity of research into a technology for more accurately measuring a rotation speed of the motor without an error has also increased.
An apparatus for measuring a rotation speed of a motor according to the prior art calculates the rotation speed of the motor by a vector control algorithm, in the case in which a precise control is not required. The apparatus for measuring a rotation speed of a motor according to the prior art, which is a technology of measuring the rotation speed of the motor using a characteristic straight line of current and operation speed of the motor, is not appropriate to be used to a facility requiring a precise control since a measurement error of the rotation speed of the motor is large.
Therefore, in the case in which it is required to precisely measure the rotation speed, a speed of a rotor of the motor, or the like, is calculated in a state in which tachometers are additionally attached to the rotor of the motor.
In this case, a plurality of tachometers are attached to the rotor of the motor, such that even though a fault is generated in any of the attached tachometers, a rotation speed of the rotor obtained from other tachometers may be used, thereby making it possible to measure the rotation speed of the rotor while actively dealing with a situation change in various situations.
However, this fault diagnosis of the tachometer according to the prior art is individually performed for each tachometer, such that it is difficult to provide reliable fault diagnosis.